


Mpreg Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [59]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in August 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 4





	Mpreg Recs

### Steve/Bucky Mpreg Fic Recs

 **Title:** The Ballad of The Three Legged Werewolf  
**Why:** I love how the werewolf culture is in the fic and the love between stucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415870/>

**Title:** Blue Scales (WIP)  
**Why:** Let me begin by saying this is eggpreg. There's a lot, however, to the way Steve and Bucky react to their children that prompted me to rec it for this week's theme. The premise is that Steve is a merperson who meets Bucky when they are both children. From there, their stories follow most of TFA's canon (except that Bucky never becomes WS.) Also, Steve can switch between human and merperson. It's cozy and cracky but also sweet and kinda fun to read? Plus it has the Avengers team helping Steve and Bucky raise their kids. Unfortch, the story is a WIP that hasn't been updated in a year.. However, the point where the story ends is not cliffhanger-y at all. #Ipromise  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347195>

**Title:** Family is what you make it (series)  
**Why:** A somewhat humoristic take on the trope, that I have reread several times and will reread again.  
**Quote:** “They were led through what was obviously the SHIELD medical facility, and presented a room with a man and a woman in it. The pseudonyms continued, as they were introduced to “Agent B, and Agent B’s daughter”. She had been expecting a little femininity in her patient, just through the fact that he was (supposed to be) pregnant. Instead he was aggressively masculine, with the emphasis on aggressive. Actually there was an aura of danger about both of them. He also didn't look old enough to be the woman’s father.”  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/47767>

**Title:** Gifts  
**Why:** A interesting take on the A/B/O trope where male omegas was pursued and hated when Steve grew up and now in the future they are very rare and revered add that to Steve finding out that he was pregnant when he froze. (the second fic in the series isn't finished and probably won't be but part one dosen't end in a unfinished way)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709213/>

**Title:** Hard out here for a bitch (with a baby)  
**Why:** two people who are totally incapable of handling a potential child; a scientifically impossible surprise baby; and a mysterious chicken coop, plus a bunch of swearing. Shrunkyclunks.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532535>

**Title:** I'll Do What I Can to Be a Confident Wreck  
**Why:** OK, so the mpreg doesn't happen until the 2nd fic. BUT I do think that a lot of the Steve/Bucky dynamic in this fic is explained in the first story and that is why I'm reccing the whole series. (Steve's an Omega, Bucky's an Alpha. Hydra messed with Bucky's assignation and now things are a bit sideways). In the 2nd fic, told from Bucky's POV, he is trying to build the best and safest nest for his and his “Alpha” 's pups. It's a sweet trope inversion + happy pregnant!Steve  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/201566>

**Title:** In Which Steve Rogers Learns He's Pregnant  
**Why:** I haven't read this one in a while, but i remember it being very fluffy with a really sweet Steve & Darcy friendship.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637855/>

**Title:** The New Hole (NOTE: contains Hydra Trash Party scenes)  
**Why:** It's a really interesting look at issues surrounding pregnancy, gender, and bodily autonomy wrapped up with some nice fluff and heartwarming friendship.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157959/>

**Title:** Ohana  
**Why:** Bucky feels his biological clock ticking and decides to ask his best friend Steve to have a child with him, will the FWB become something more? I am always a sucker for the FWB with pining and add mpreg on top of this pleasing little fic makes it a hit for me.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/701691>

**Title:** The Simple Life  
**Why:** In many ways a very fluffy take on the trope, but WOW the author has done a lot of research and thoughts about how an pregnancy in an man would work and paints a very vivid picture about it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031180>

**Title:** Sugar baby love  
**Why:** intersex Bucky, (a/b/o where male omega's are intersex. ) shrunkyclunks, a bit of angst in the middle but comes back to The sweetest fluff. I love it so much. Oh yeah also sex worker Bucky as a warning.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102519/>

**Title:** The Ties That Bind  
**Why:** I love the detailed worldbuilding in this a/b/o fic with omega!Steve. The author clearly put a lot of thought into how alpha and omega biology, including the possibility of male pregnancy, would affect society, and even came up with in-world documents, like excerpts from What to Expect When You’re Expecting: Male Omega Edition. The amazing worldbuilding combines with some iddy fun (because what is omegaverse without that?), especially for those who love mating bonds, scent-marking, and honeypot plots, plus trope reversal (alpha!Bucky has to pretend to be omega for while, and discovers he loves bottoming, too) and a comics-influenced Winter Soldier plot. It's one of my go-to recs for anyone wanting to explore omegaverse and mpreg for the first time, and one of my favorite fics, period.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073725>

**Title:** The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And The Personal Business of Other Super Persons  
**Why:** this one is long and has a ton of characters but I love reading it. It has Bucky dealing with being pregnant with Steve being on a mission and all the people he meets dealing with that. I believe it has a prequel showing how he got pregnant too.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179554/>

**Title:** Wish I’d Never Gone (WIP)  
**Why:** like a few of us were discussing the other day, this one deals a lot with the instinct aspect of abo; Bucky and Steve are not together (yet) but Steve’s alpha instincts go haywire with a pregnant omega in the house. So far it’s very sweet and cute.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229299/>

### Bonus Non-Stucky Mpreg Fic Recs

 **Title:** A Beautiful Parasite (Hydra Trash Party & Tentacle Monster/Bucky)  
**Why:** One of the rare HTP fics where Bucky is written as Bucky and not only the Winter Soldier. This fic is also a heartbreaker, so buckle up.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803862>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
